


Я тоже сон

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Сонгфик по "Колыбельной по-снайперски", Альбус приходит в сон Геллерта (или наоборот).





	Я тоже сон

Все хотят спать, все уже уснули.  
Я не исключенье, я тоже сплю.  
Ты ко мне приходишь, ты меня целуешь.  
Это только сон, это только сон.

Я к тебе пришел — я буду стоять рядом, смотреть как ты спокойно дышишь в своем замке. Зеркало Желаний не отражает правды, но я пробил его тоннелем в твои сны.

Я тебя дождался и мир затих во мраке, смотрел как ты решаешься прийти в мои сны. Садись ко мне поближе, я сплю и безопасен, ты можешь подойти.

Я подошел к тебе, я знаю вкус запрета. Но я хотел тебя увидеть, минуя зеркала. Пожалуйста, не просыпайся, я не хочу смотреть тебе в глаза. Я просто сяду рядом и буду любоваться. Возможно, свет в тебе еще не умер.

Ты подошел ко мне, теперь ты в моей власти. Ты слишком веришь в то, что я вернусь — вернусь каким и был в твоих мечтах. Но я другой, и я хватаю твое горло, я наслаждаюсь тем, как ты напуган и ты бьешься. Твоя душа мне не принадлежит, но тело пусть сдается.

Ты сделал выпад первым, ты хочешь все и сразу. Безумный, страстный, гордый человек, которому не место в моем мире. Я бьюсь, сопротивляюсь, как ты любишь. Во сне мы можем быть собой, оставив мудрость и могущество другим. Ты не удержишь феникса в руках, но я хочу упасть на дно той бездны, в которую ты тянешь этот мир.

Ты много думал, ты решил со мной играть? Я вижу, что твое сопротивление фальшиво. Во сне ты мог бы не играть ролей, но маска слишком плотно въелась в твою кожу. И только мне известно, каким ты будешь страстным, когда вдруг перестанешь думать слишком много. Теперь целуй меня, пока я рядом в твоих снах!

Мы оба одиночки, мы слишком непохожи. И я целую тебя жадно, неприлично. Я так хочу не чувствовать вины и сожалений за то что все-таки люблю тебя — врага, убийцу, бунтаря и террориста. Лежи теперь, ты сам хотел — и быстрых поцелуев, и чтобы я держал тебя за бледные запястья. Моя лавина, погребающая разум, ты дышишь тяжело, ты хочешь больше. Но я не отпущу тебя, распятого на собственной постели.

Мы многое хотели, мы столько раз мечтали — о том, как править будем вместе, и мир последует за нашими мечтами. И что теперь? Теперь ты запер сам себя в высокой башне, прорыв подземный ход в чужие сны. Ты думаешь, что можешь удержать меня одной лишь силой рук? Наивный, я уже внутри, и ты, захлебываясь, стонешь в такт моим движениям. Давай же, выпрямись, ты хочешь большего, не этого фальшивого контроля!

Пожалуйста…

Давай же!

Мы снова вместе. Мерлин, я так хочу избавиться от сожалений. Я выпрямляюсь, выпустив из рук врага, и больше не хочу об этом думать. Я сплю, поэтому мне можно все. И тяжело дышать, и двигаться быстрее, почти что на пределе, и упереться тебе в грудь ладонями, и чувствовать твои ладони на локтях. Я знаю, мне нельзя, я должен быть сильнее, но ты сама порочность, и я хочу тебя, люблю тебя, и знаю, что любим. Сейчас, сейчас, еще немного, и горе всем, кто вдруг посмеет разбудить!

Мир прогибается под нашими мечтами, и здесь, сейчас, ты отдаешь себя всего. Я ненавижу тебя, я тебя люблю, я жажду твоей смерти и тебя — со всем, что есть в тебе, со всей твоей виной. С твоей печалью обо всем, что было в прошлом, с твоими глупыми попытками спасти. Сейчас ты в моем сне и ты уже кричишь, как не позволил бы себе, проснувшись в своем замке. Ты мой, запомни это, когда будешь уходить! И жди меня.

Ты не дойдешь.

Дойду.

Все хотят спать, все уже уснули.  
Я не исключенье.  
Я — тоже сон


End file.
